Life with Hetalia units
by awsomeve123
Summary: Luna is a regular girl (with a few problems) until her best friend decides to spice up both of their lives by ordering hetalia units for them to live with. How ever first, Luna gets stuck with the first unit. The first unit surprises Luna and continues on to petrify the poor teen with her precious knifes. This first unit just happens to be Belarus. Rated teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize about my lack of writing skills. I read a bunch of fan fics about Hetalia units and I came up with this.**

**_Life with Hetalia units_**

_**chapter #1**_

_**lets meet Belarus, Shall we?**_

Hey! My name is Laurissa Stephens and I had a normal life before ... Uh ... I think it started a few hours ago... At least the mad part of my previously normal life.

I should probably retry my introduction. Like I said, my name is Laurissa but everybody calls me Luna or U-ri. I'm not quite sure why though. I have silky black hair and light blue-gray eyes. My skin is somewhat pale though I never really spend too much time inside. I am tall for a 17 year old but I don't mind. As long the ceilings are high I couldn't care less of my height. My friends think differently but I don't care. Sam doesn't mind. Sam is my best friend.

My favorite food is red velvet cake in any form. I love the color green and my favorite pastime is painting with watercolors. When I'm not painting, I busy myself in the kitchen either baking red velvet cakes or making a nice treat for one of my friends. Even when I'm not the one cooking I try my best to keep the kitchen clean. My mom gives me a funny look every time I exhibit the habit and then turns back to her cooking mumbling something about OCD... what does that even mean?

Right! Now on to how my life changed. I was watching Hetalia on YouTube when Sam sent an IM to me.

Sam_sam83: U-ri! What are you doing this summer?

Artsy_136: not much... Why?

Sam_sam83: then you're spending it with me! Daddy got me a mansion near the college I'm going to attend!

Sam has a rich family so this statement wasn't unusual coming from her. She always got what she wanted even if she didn't ask. Somehow she only ended up slightly spoiled.

Artsy_136: ok.

Sam_sam83: I have summer project for us and the first piece should be about to arrive at your house in five minutes! Make sure to email me the details~

With that Sam logged off of her IM account, leaving a very confused Luna starring at her screen.

Within minutes came a loud knocking at the front door. Luna made her way down the stairs and into the front hall where the front door resides.

Opening the door, Luna was met with the board glance of the delivery man right next to a large wooden crate he had apparently delivered from his truck. "You miss Stephens? Sign here." He said in a monotone voice as he held out a clip board. Sighing, Luna took the clipboard and signed where he designated. She wave goodbye as he trudged to his truck.

Grunting with the effort, Luna dragged the heavy crate through the hallway and into the nearby living room. Looking over the crate Luna noticed two things.1.) there was a small green bunny logo to one corner and 2.) there was an envelope taped to the side.

Opening the envelope, Luna pulled out an manual labeled "Hetalia Unit Belarus". Luna shot scared look at the box before backing up a few paces. After putting some distance between herself and the crate, Luna ran all the way to her room and slammed the door behind her. After she had securely locked the door she sat down on the bed and started reading the manual. Its probably best to know something about the petrifying girl locked in the crate standing in her living room.

Half an hour later she had read the manual twice and had a good idea what to do with the unit. After re-entering the the living room Luna walked up to the large crate, cautiously standing a few feet back.

"Sister are you in there? SIIIISTEER! you there?" After saying/ yelling this, Luna replayed the the initial reaction of when she first discovered the contents of the crate. After locked the door behind her, she heard a loud crash down stairs.

"brother~ where are yoooou? Won't you marry me? I love you so~" said a soft yet melodic voice in the living room. Luna shivered in fear at the smooth voice before she let out a small whimper and went to her closet so as to exploit the better hiding spot. Minutes later there was a creeking sound a small sliver of light enter the closet."brother~ are you here?"

"Ayaaaaa. PleasdonthurtmePleasdonthurtmePleasdonthurtme" The frightened Asian squealed at the unit, unknowingly making her situation worse. "Who the hell are you? are you here to take my Ivan?" The teenage girl spat at the cowwering mess in front of her."your... Ivan? What do you mean by Ivan? That sounds Like the name of a man or- oooh you mean russia, Hai?" Narrowing her eyes she glared at luna as she connected the dots and understood her question. "Gomensai. Russia is not here. Please don't kill me" Luna once again flinched when the irritated unit narrowed her eyes, considering the girl in front of her.

"Fine, you can live for now" Belarus said, stepping away from the closet that the petrified mess was previosly cowering in. Luna recomposed herself before stepping out of her closet and offering the (still irritated) Belarus her hand "I belive that introductions should be underway. Hello, my name is Laurissa but you can call me Luna or U-ri. Ok?" Belarus glared at Luna before taking her treasured knives from her dresses sleeves and posing one on the forehead of the girl in front of her. "You may only call me Natalia. We are not friends understand?" Belarus practically cooed to the newly petrified Asian before her. "Hai" came the squeaky reply before Luna dashed out of the room.

Sighing, Belarus fallowed the teen to what she saw was the kitchen. "What are you doing" she asked. "Its dinner time! What would you like to eat?" Ignoring the question Belarus walked out of the kitchen. "Hey would you please unpack your box. You can stay in the guest room. Its down the hall from my room." luna called after her, unfazed by the ruddiness.

After making a rice noodle and pork dish, Luna was surprised to see that Belarus had done what was requested of her. asking into the guest room, she handed Belarus, who was siting on the bed, a plate of food and left without a word. After settling on her own bed she devoured the food and Immediately started getting tired. Completely forgetting the insane house guest in the other room, Luna curled up under the emerald sheets and Quickly fell asleep.

**First chapter on my first story. I know I can't expect much, but I'd love a few reviews. If I get them in time I might imply a requested character in one of the next chapters. once again sorry about my writing skills or lack there of. On another note... ~PASTA~**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Sunshine

**(A/N) no new characters yet but all in good time. I have the story planned out so I just need to fill in characters in places for events to run ****smoothly... Actually scratch that I'm going to make the summer a living hell for luna and/or sam... :) enjoy**

Luna WAs startled awake by two things. !.) A cold, sharp edge pressed against her cheek and 2.) a faint buzzing on her butt. "N-Netalia... P-pl-please g-get y-your k-knife o-off of m-my f-face"Luna stuttered at the crazed teen looming over her.

reluctantly, Belarus slipped off of the bed and took the blade from the stuttering mess. She glared at Luna as she sat up and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"What the L U-ri! Not Cool! I told you to Email me the details! you know... About the Hetalia unit that I sent to you."

'Oh... You sent Netalia here?"

"... You got the scariest character on the show and your not in hysterics... How are you so calm?"

"she's not to bad as long as she isn't going at you with her knifes."

"What colored flowers would you like at your funeral?"

"What... Netalia has only tried to kill me after she woke up and when I was woken up with your call..."

"ok... I'm picking you up in, like 40 minutes so be prepared, k? Bring clothes and all your hobby items. ~hobby... love that word~. You are so staying over aaallll summer~. Most awesome Va-ca ever! Oh and by the way, another unit arrived this morning. He showed up like, half an hour ago~. Any pooh, I, like eat breakfast now. See ya soon, k?"

"ok.. who'd you get?"

"Noooot Teeeliiing~"

"pooh... see you in a few then"

"See ya!"

Luna sighed and tucked her phone back into her pocket. Turning to the almost forgotten unit, she smiled and asked "Would you like some breakfast? There is cereal, oatmeal, toast and frozen waffles." Belarus continued to glare at the smiling asian before giving her icy response "Oatmeal but I'm making it" "Alright, knock yourself out." Luna chirped before skipping off in the direction of the kitchen while Belarus fallowed, a glare still plastered to her face.

While the two of them sat down for breakfast, Luna was thinking hard on how to bring up the topic of moving in with sam with Belarus. 'hmmm... I might get away with dropping the bomb and running away... but I don't want to play hide and seek with a Pissed off Bel- I mean Natalia... Its probably best to not call her anything else unless she asks me too... I don't want to be one of those grill thingys... What are they called?... I cant remember... What was I thinking about before... Oh yea' This went on for about half an hour before Luna was able to stay focused enough to pick the matter through.

Belarus, who was watching Luna's expressions change, was mildly entertained. The person she ended up living with was not as nutty as she previously thought, Although she wasn't exactly sane either. How many people make faces at their food while muttering something about wether or not a chipmunk would enjoy eating mac and cheese. Who was she kidding... This chick was a total nut job. At least she's not a violent nut job. Belarus would provide enough bloodshed for years on end without much more reason than her brother being kept from her.

**(A/N)He he he he... Belarus, you don't know luna enough to make assumptions yet~**

After a quiet breakfast Luna decided to approach the irritable unit."Hey Belarus, hows your day going?" "Fine" Belarus replied blankly. "How would you mind moving in with a friend of mine for the summer?" Luna asked nervously, earning her a questioning look before Belarus responded. "so your ditching me with your friend?" She said with an edge creeping into her icy tone. "Of corse not we'll all be living together with the units that will arrive over time." Luna answered, ignoring the hidden death threat. This peaked Belarus' interest. If there were to be more units... One might be brother Russia! "Ivan will come, yes? Then we can get married~. Oh big brother~ I'm coming for you~" Belarus said nearly singing the last part. "...Yes ... Russia will arrive eventually. Lets get you a suit case... you can barrow my old suit case. Its small enough to hold all you stuff with a little extra room." Luna said unable to keep her relief out of her voice.

About five minutes later the two girls were packed up and ready to go. At least Belarus was. Although her suit case was packed, Luna refused to leave the house without her black fedora with a blue ribbon. So when the when the door bell rang Belarus was the one to answer it.

At the door was a (some what small) girl with sandy streaks running through her strawberry blond hair. The girl had sparkling hazel eyes and had slightly darker skin than the pale Asian that Belarus had met 12 hours before. She girl Appeared to be bouncing on something wile she was looking around at random things, not noticing the unit in front of her.

"Ahem" Belarus coughed to get the hyperactive girls attention. The girl turned pale before expressing her fear. She screamed. In Belarus' face. Belarus glared at the stranger as she reached for her sleeves, where she hid her knifes. However she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning in annoyance, Belarus came face to face with a smiling Luna as she greeted her friend.

"Hi Sam your early, no?" Luna said in her usual cheery tone."O-hia, Belarus startled me so I screamed." Belarus' eye twitched at the blond's obnoxious tone "I don't appreciate being screamed at in my face" she said icily twitcher her hands closer to her knifes. "Sorry" the blond squeaked in fear at the enraged unit before her. "Perhaps we should get our luggage to the car, Natalia." Luna said, effectively distracting the unit from her friend.

Hearing that, Sam ran to her blue car and plopped in the driver's seat and turned to grin at the person siting in the passenger's seat. "Hey Yao-Yao! Luna's coming! See! See! See!" The hyper active blond almost shouted to the asian siting next to her. "I guess, Aru. Could you please stop calling me that... your starting to remind me of Russia... He is most likely the better driver, Aru." cam the voice of Wang Yao.

**(A/N) This was written the day after this was first posted but since my typing skills suck and I have school teachers trying to squeeze the last drops of school work out of me, I couldn't get this out yesterday. I once again apologies for my lack of writing skills. The next chapter is almost completely written (not typed up yet). I might need to take a week long break from typing this if I want to pass my LA class. ~Pasta~**


	3. Chapter 3: ROAD TRIP!

Once Luna and Belarus had stuffed their bags in the trunk of the blue car, they slipped into the backseat. "Hello aru." China said to the two girls behind him. "Can either of you get this maniac out of the driver's seat... I'm surprised I am not dead, aru." Belarus gave him a suspicious look before asking "What do you mean?" The Asian didn't have time to answer before Sam slammed her foot down on the gas peddle.

Sam laughed as the three other occupants of the car were pushed into their seats with a questionable force. When the car sped down the street, two Asians could be heard by the neighbors as they screeched a chorus of "Ayaaaaa". With a smirk on her face Sam continued down the streets at an alarming speed.

Around half an hour later the car was stopped by an enraged police officer who suspended Sam's license. Reluctantly, Sam allowed Luna to take the drivers seat. This was much to china's relief as well as Belarus', although she would never admit it to anyone. Siting next to the other asian, she vaguely wondered who the man was.

Luna was a much safer driver that the blond pouting behind her. "Why can't I drive" Sam wined. Luna rolled her eyes before responding coldly "Because you drive like the Italians." Sam shot Luna a disgruntled glare before hissing "Watch it! My driving teacher was Italian!" Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before giving her opinion. "That actually explains a lot." At this, Sam looked horrified "RACIST!" Sam screeched, ignoring the the dirty looks she was receiving from the other occupants of the car. "Like you have any room to talk Mrs. 'Asians are Aliens'! Gave me the best impression then didn't you. I'm surprised that I became your friend" Luna hissed angrily. China looked like he wanted to add in his opinion but decided against it. He didn't want to anger the Asian girl any more.

Sam, by now, was coming to make sense of the fact that she was angering her friend. "I thought you had dropped that... Any way, I'm hungry, stop so I may stuff myself with the haven that is called 'junk food'" Sam said, trying to effectively changing the subject. Luna simply sighed and continued driving to their destination, completely ignoring the blond's demand.

Belarus, however, was still seething at the girl beside her for possibly damaging her ears. Luna, who had noticed the Belorussians fingers twitching closer and closer to the knifes hidden in her sleeves, Decided to ask her frie- erm... acquaintance a question to draw her attention away from the clueless blond behind her. "Natalia, may I ask what you would like for lunch? we're going to have to stop for some food since we won't be near the collage until about nine P.M." Luna said to the irate teen.

After agreeing on subway they quickly got their sandwiches and continued driving. The drive was silent and awkward for China while Luna dimly drove and Belarus stared out the window. Sam just sat there and stared off into space, completely in her own world. When they started passing larger and larger trees, Luna broke the silence.

"Hey Sam, are you sure this is the right way?" She said uncertainly. Sam snapped back into reality and grinned at her friend. "Nope" She chirped. This caused Luna to mutter under her breath "Lovely". China stared back at the blond in mild horror while Belarus' eye started twitching in annoyance.

"Did you look at a map of the surrounding area?" Luna asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Nope"

"The state?"

"Nope"

"The country..."

"Nope"

"Have you ever even looked at a globe?"

"Three years ago" Sam replied cheerfully, completely amused by Luna's facial expressions throughout the conversation. "You... How... Did you even pass geography?" Luna said, trying and failing at hiding her exasperation. "I did... I just forgot everything." Sam said happily.

After going through a few more miles of woods, they came upon a mansion that was bigger than most schools. It was surrounded by a large garden and was a pale color. It looked as though it could house over fifty people and still have rooms for accommodations and special rooms. This house was perfect for the "summer project" that Sam had planned.

The surrounding forest was dark and had a thick canopy over a few bushes that looked as if they might be wild berries (if the little red and black dots adorning the plants were anything to go by). Luna couldn't Identify the plants with out some of her brother's old books books. Her brother, Benjamin, was in the 9th grade and had studied forestry a few years prior.

China sat with his eyes wide and his mouth agape, completely amazed by the 'house' before him. He had seen examples of her wealth, but had thought of it as no more than a small fortune. He forgot he had to get out of the car before Luna reminded him that they needed to get a diner prepared.

Belarus simply stared, shrugged and walked up to the front step to wait for Sam to unlock it. She was used to large houses, living with her brother and several other countries, this was no surprise. At least in her artificial memories it wasn't. Once Sam unlocked the door the two of them walked into an area that seemed a lot like a front hall, with a grand stair case leading all the way up to the seventh floor.

After a few seconds, they were joined by the two Asians. China simply gawked at the pristine white hall before him while Luna started her search for the kitchen. Sam started to wander off in a random direction before stopping abruptly and turning to the units behind her. China was still in shock from the grandeur of his new home but was hiding it well behind a paling poker face as he continued to take in his surroundings. Belarus seemed to contemplating whether or not to accompany Luna on her search for the kitchen. 'After all, the kitchen is where they keep the knifes' Belarus thought, a wicked grin spreading itself across her face.

"Yao-Yao, Natalia, Lets get yo two situated in rooms, k?" She said in her usual cheery tone. She than grabbed the two countries hands, ignoring the Asian's mutterings about not calling him 'Yao-Yao' and enthusiastically dragged them up to the third floor where she brought them to a circular room with many doors leading from it. Shoving Yao towards one of the doors she dragged Natalia up yet another set of stairs, to another circular room and pushed her to a door.

Annoyed Belarus turned towards the obnoxious blond to find her already gone and zooming down the stairs, madly laughing like the idiot she is. "DINER IN TWO HOURS" Sam yelled from the first floor. Growling at the teen, Belarus stalked into her room. Her room was pure white except for the different shades of lavender scattered throughout the room. She plopped onto her lavender sheets to wait for dinner.

China, also a bit disgruntled, walked into his room that was similar to Belarus'. Except instead of Lavender accents, He had red accents with gold oriental designs sewn on a few things. Sighing, the Asian investigated the closet and stumbled upon something that brought a small smile to his face. In China's closet, there a large array of stuffed animals and the most adorable ones on the market at that.

After having dinner the units went to their rooms while Sam dragged Luna (by the foot because she wouldn't free either of her hands from the kitchen table) to the room the two would be sharing. And so, every one forgot their luggage in Sam's car. LOLZ)

_**Sorry about the late update. On the bright side I have the next several chapters planned out. I still would like suggestion on who to torture Lun- I mean join Luna and her lovely friend, Sam.**_

_**I am wondering if I may add in a few more OCs to live with the two as well. I have their character **_**_designs all planned out. I'll put a description in the next chapter for an... "Interesting" Person to add._**

**_*note: I might modify the end._**


	4. Chapter 4: Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

China and Belarus stared in wonder at the scene unfolding before them. "SAM! GIVE ME MY D**N COOKIES NOW!" The small Asian screeched at the girl looming above her. In the blonde's hands was a plate of cookies that she was keeping from the smaller with badly hidden amusement. Luna was now trying to jump up and take the plate from the chuckling blond, growling under her breath angrily.

"No, I don't wanna" Sam said with badly hidden glee.

The units had been woken up to the clattering of pans echoing from the kitchen and had decided to head down, meeting one another on the stair case. They were met with the sight of their bags in the front hall, where Luna had kindly brought them to, But they continued to the source of the noise in their curiosity. after heading through a hallway they started hearing voices from one of the doors so they peaked through the pristine white doors. That's what led them to their current situation.

"Morning, Aru" China yawned sleepily, while Belarus started glaring at the duo for being loud in the morning. Sam then looked over to the two nations, a smirk still plastered on her face, and said "HIA!What do ya' all want for brecky?". The three saw Luna visibly twitch at the blond's grammar before she went berserk on the poor idiot.

"VHAT ZE H*** IS WRONG VITH YOUR GRAMMAR!" Luna screeched at the top of her lungs before lunging at the offending teen. Sam promptly shoved a cookie in the screaming mouth of her friend and ran from the room, giggling madly the entire time. Luna, after a second of surprised silence, grumbled to her self and walked over to the pantry and took out some instant pancake mix.

"Who the f*** wants pancakes" She growled irritably at the two stunned units before her. Belarus, snapping out of her surprised daze, growled back at the irate teen while China blinked and hesitantly raised his hand. Taking Belarus' growl as a 'yes' Luna got started on the pancakes.

Sometime while Luna was flipping the pancakes Sam wandered into the room in search of the Canadian delicacy(1). Spotting Luna by the stove, she pranced up to her as if the mornings previous events had not occurred. Sam then quietly snuck her hand towards the plate only for it to be smacked away by another's.

Looking up to Luna with the beast puppy eyes she could muster, Sam whined "Pleeease". Luna only spared the obnoxious american a cold glance before snapping an equally cold "No". Sam, who was now playing her features to look like that of a kicked puppy, whined once more "Whhyyyy".

Luna, whose demeanor had changed in less than a second, shot Sam a deranged grin and said in a sickeningly sweet tone "Payback's a b****". At this Sam's eyes darkened and she glared as the insane Asian.

"You will regret this, I promise" she said angrily, A hint of a growl gracing her tone. Luna only laughed and said in her own crazed tone "Until that day you shall be without pancakes".

China and Belarus were sitting at the breakfast bar, Staring confusedly at the two lunatics before them. Sam grumbled as she sat down next to china and pouted. China simply spared her a glance before turning his attention back to the little Asian making pancakes.

A few minutes passed by peacefully as Luna built up the (now large) plate of pancakes. The relatively silent atmosphere was interrupted by a loud ringing of the door bell. Luna glanced at the still pouting American before pointedly saying "Shouldn't some one get that?" When Sam merely responded with a glare Luna snapped at her new housemate "Get the damn door!" Sam fell off of her seat in surprise at the Asian's outburst before scrambling in the direction of the front door.

(switching to Sam's POV)

I scrambled to my front door, still shaken by my best friends outburst. I mean, I know she _is_ insane, But that doesn't mean that she rules the house! I'd stand up to her but I don't know how to turn the stove on and those pans are waaay too heavy, plus it'd be embarrassing to ask our mail order room mates for help since I don't want them to think of us as anything other than their friends, not their land lords or that shit.

Right, back on track. I took a minute to recollect my self and I admit I was annoyed when the door bell rung again, especially because it was so loud up close. I love lotsa loud things but door bells aren't one of them.

Angrily, I wrenched the door open and glared at the poor man. "Uh... I'm here to deliver a package-" I cut him off there by snatching the clip board away from him and faking my cheery tone in a unamused manner "Put it over there by the suit cases". He scurried to do as he was told and when he stepped back out side I shoved the clip boar to his chest and slammed the door in his face, singing a a sinister "Tata~" loud enough to be heard from outside the door.

Walking up to the large box, I wondered who could be next to visit us. I glanced at the manual before I let an evil grin grace my face (he he that rhymes). This was going to be fun.

(now to Luna's POV)

I was eating breakfast with the units when a loud crash echoed from the front hall. I sighed before excusing myself to investigate the cause. As I made my way to the front hall, I could have sworn I heard talking. Before I rounded the final corner, I felt something cold circle my waist and trap my arms to my sides. I started struggling immediately noting that I was being ensnared in a length of chain.

I squeaked in in surprise as I felt my feet swept out from under me by yet another chain. I closed my eyes and braced for impact but it never came. Opening one eye I saw two figures looming over me with identical smiles. Sam grinned down at me, holding the chain that has secured my torso. The new person grinned down at me abet a little more sincerely than my evil friend and in their hand (forgive me but I couldn't figure out the strange one's gender) they held the chain that was securing my legs. They looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on who they were. They had short blond hair with and wore a pink mini skirt with a white blouse.

"Vhat the actual hell!" I growled to my frie- erm acquaintance, a little of mu German accent creeping into the statement, hinting at my burning anger. The two simply exchanged a look before dragging me out the door. I heard Sam yell to the other units "Be back in a few hours!" she slammed the front door, cackling madly. They dragged me over to the garage quickly and through me into a pink van at the strange one's request.

-To be continued-

**Sorry that I'm late... I had a major writer's block for this story. But it's here now and I have developed the OC that I want to ad quite a bit from the point I came up with her. Introducing Alexandria. **

**Alex: call me Alex damn it, I hate how ****feminine that sounds!****  
**

**Fine, Fine. Wait... I made you and your being-**

**Alex:*nonchalantly rolls her eyes* I guess that's part of my charm.**

**What ever, just describe yourself because I don't want to.**

**Alex: Ain't we lazy~**

**Why am I making my OC annoy the shit out of me...**

**Alex: Because I'm f***ing amazing. Any who, I'm Alex...Andrea. Don't call me anything less than Alex though, or I'll go bat shit crazy on you. I have shoulder length hair that looks as if I set a bomb off at the right of my head and I dye it a light blue-green color. I wear ocean blue contacts and I am built as most are in my heritage: I may be french but I am not perverted. I neither am I prude. In fact I walk around in my under wear most of the time. I think before I speak, so I'm nothing like that idiot that goes by the name of Sam-  
**

**Sam:HEY! I LIVE IN THIS IMAGINATION TOO! MEANIE!**

**Alex: *Stares at the Author* Really?  
**

**Sorry but I had to... It was too amusing.**

**Alex: Right, moving on. I am generally nice but I walk around with a blank expression. I am nuts about science and I also enjoy learning about new things. Done. Happy now?**

**Yes, yes I am. *turns to the readers* I know its a bit to ask for but I would greatly appreciate some reviews. So much that I will not even begin the next chapter until I get a few.**


End file.
